thepenumbrapodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperion City
Hyperion City is a city on Mars and''' '''the first human settlement off Earth. It is sometimes referred to as "The City of First Light."Juno Steel and the Kitty-Cat Caper (Part 1) It has a postcard-worthy skyline, the best card-stock in the galaxy, and a protective dome Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask Update (Part One). As Juno Steel remarks, Hyperion City "doesn’t use any of the infrastructural solutions to poverty and crime that have been invented in the millennia since was founded... because all of the people rich enough to do something about the way the City’s planned know how to make a buck off all its flaws." Juno Steel and the Stolen City (Part 2) Districts and neighborhoods * Uptown, home to micro-studio apartments Juno Steel and the Train from Nowhere (Part Two) and floating mansions. * Oldtown * Minerva Heights, a neighborhood in the middle of Hyperion City. Very few occupants, all of whom are very rich. Juno Steel and the Midnight Fox (Part 1) * The Old Industrial District, unshielded by the dome protecting the rest of Hyperion City. Mostly abandoned. Juno Steel and the Prince of Mars (Part Two) * Halcyon Park, one of the nicest neighborhoods in the city. Includes the eponymous park, which features a fountain, shiny stones, and trees. * Satan's Diner, a poorer neighborhood affected by the real estate crisis. * The Boiler, a poorer neighborhood affected by the real estate crisis. Institutions and places Law * Hoosegow, a prison run by the Kanagawas. Initially resembling a hotel, Hoosegow looks more like a stereotypical prison further in. Many cameras. Notable inmates have included Cassandra Kanagawa, the Prince of Mars, and Ingrid Lake. Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask Update (Part 2) * The Fortezza, a private prison that houses "consulting criminals," such as the Proctor, who cooperate with the HCPD in exchange for luxury accommodation. Juno Steel and the Lesson Learned (Part 1) * Slammer, a more rehabilitative prison than Hoosegow. * The HCPD, separated into precincts (i.e. the 151st, Oldtown, etc.). The organization was in the pocket of Mayor Pilot Pereyra. Most of the cops who work here are corrupt, although there are exceptions: Captain Khan and Lt. Loo, for example. The buildings themselves house interrogation rooms, general office spaces, and offices for high-ranking officers. Juno Steel and the Soul of the People (Part 2)Juno Steel and the Stolen City (Part 1)Juno Steel and the Soul of the People (Part 1) * The police academy Business * Valles Vicky's Vixen Valley, a ladies and gentlemen's club featuring fine dining, conversation, and gymnastics shows that doubles as a front for a black market art smuggling ring. Now closed. Juno Steel and the Long Way Home (Part 1) * News outlets, including the Uptown Bulletin, the Hyperion Chronicle, the Beacon, and the Elysium Times. Juno Steel and the Midnight Fox (Part 2) * Elysium Square, contains a jewelry store. * Pets By Design, the only custom pet business in Hyperion City. Run by Dr. Lyle Monrovian, NPhd. * Juno Steel Investigations, the office of Juno Steel and Rita. * Armada Firearms and Fine Liquors, former mayoral entity of Hyperion City. Changed the drinking age to 8 years old. (This change was eventually reverted back to 18.) Juno Steel and the Day That Wouldn't Die (Part 1)Juno Steel and the Dragon's Den (Part 1) Residential * Juno's apartment, allegedly "a real dump." Juno Steel and the Man of the Future (Part 1) Institutions * Town Hall, the location of the mayoral office and cabinet. * Hyperion U * The Pereyra School for Future Pilots * The First Museum of Colonized History, a large museum on the outskirts of the city. Its contents include: the mummified remains of the first space colonists, technology dating back to telescopes, the Hall of Maps, and "the lingerie of Commander Robert Cohen." * The Sparkhouse Stadium Juno Steel and the Promised Land (Part 2) * The Quik-Med, an establishment that uses a punchcard system for discounted medical treatments and sells products such as bone sealant. Juno Steel and the Man of the Future (Part 2) * The Iris Building * The sewers Hyperion City also features the following: casinos, lampposts, a block system, buses, a census office, the PI Registry, court(s), electricity monopolies, billboards, dark alleys, satellites overhead, neon as a light source, and 24-hour news streams. References Category:Juno Steel Category:Locations Category:Juno Steel locations